dbz_crossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinoko
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Write the first section of your page here. Personality Kinoko is a vicious creature. A leader by nature he is take charge and in control at almost all times. He cannot handle not being in charge, he will lose his cool and get nasty if someone gets the upper hand on him and will do everything in his power to make sure he gets the control he desires back at all costs. He has no qualms getting dirty to do this either, going so far as to kidnap, kill, and worse if necessary. He's a dirty fighter and will hit a man when he's down, taking advantage of every exposed weakness he can find be it a loved one or a physical thing. He will torture and maim anyone he needs to in order to get the information that he needs or to bring his enemy to the desired prostrate position at his feet. Although the sort of person that doesn't like to do the heavy lifting he is still a fairly powerful man, and takes great pride and joy in his ability to do the things that he does, be it physical or mental. He can pass off as cool and collected most of the time, he is fully capable of fitting in to normal society as needed and can integrate well with the locals to a point, but the minute he snaps please do feel free to run the other way because he has a horrible temper and again, he takes great pleasure in hurting others. He can go off on a whim, it doesn't have to be anything in particular that sets him off, maybe he just doesn't like how that fucking faucet won't stop dripping an boom, there goes the neighborhood... again. He's all kinds of lies and false promises, too, don't you forget that. It doesn't matter what he tells you he'll do, he won't hold true to his word unless it's something alone the lines of pain and revenge, then he'll probably get on that as soon as possible. He can hold a grudge like no other, and with the amount of power he has he's a lot like a two year old with too many damn toys. Being a self serving, egotistical bastard trying to take over the world and then later the universe takes a lot of planning and Kino is capable of coming up with some pretty good plans. ( And some pretty bad ones, too, because that damn ego just keeps getting in the way. ) He's self entitled and feels like everyone and everything owes him not only their love and devotion, but also their lies. He feels he is the betterment of life, the crème de la crème, and it shows. He tends not to be able to keep his mouth shut about how awesome he is, and has this bad habit of talking himself up; unlike others however he is fully capable of backing up what the walk he talks, having been raised as a brutal killing machine from birth and all that. Still, he's a charming creature, he likes to be smooth and win people over the nice way, walk Hansel and Gretel in to the Gingerbread House before he cooks them alive and eats them. ( Remember, appearances are very important to him! ) The only thing that matters in the end, however, is him. He could care less what happens to the people around him, they're all easily replaceable and he can move on after their deaths without a care in the world. He's a coward, however, and for all the destructive, anti-social tendencies that he has, all the cruelties that he can dish out, he can't take it and will turn tail and run as soon as he can, sooner leaving his lackies to their deaths than helping them in their time of need if he doesn't believe he can get the upper hand. ( See above where everyone and everything is expendable. ) Not only will he sooner pass the blame on others but he'll do everything in his power to make sure that he changes his appearance, name, and anything else he can about his identity in order to avoid being put on the chopping block for as long as he possibly can. He'll move quickly if need be and leave as little a trail behind as possible, using others as his scapegoats and ladder to climb on top of toward his self proclaimed throne. You'll never get a straight story out of him, either, he'll readily lie to you about anything he's ever done.. just in case. Abilities Write the third section of your page here. Weaknesses Write the fourth section of your page here. Alternate Versions Write the fifth section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:OCs Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Characters Category:Saga Villains Category:Aliens Category:Kold Universe Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Luna's Characters